liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Barack Obama
Barack Obama (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th President of the United States and the recipient of the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize http://nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/peace/laureates/2009/. Obama defeated Republican nominee John McCain for the presidency in 2008 after an unpopular administration headed by George W. Bush. He was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 until 2008. He is working to end has ended the war in Iraq and killed Osama Bin Laden, which George W. Bush didn't manage. As of early 2012, 20% of Republicans prefer Obama to any alternative the Republican Party has to offer. The Right Freaks Out As GOP Poll Finds 20% Of Republicans May Vote For Obama Obama is a man who knows what it's like to overcome racism and rise up to become the president of the United States. He is a man who has united the entire Democratic party, and who aims to unite the nation. Obama has already succeeded against the odds. He has shown the world that you don't have to be white to lead a diverse Western nation. Obama is a realist and knows that he can only hope to unite most of the nation. He will have to settle for isolating rubbish like Conservapedia, Metapedia and the KKK. He has been frequently opposed by born-again pro-family politicians who are horrified that his welfare policies may actually make them pay to improve living conditions for low-income families. Obama has also pledged to tax the rich and help the middle class and the poor. That has already put rich Neocons against him. =Biography= His story is the American story — values from the heartland, a middle-class upbringing in a strong family, hard work and education as the means of getting ahead, and the conviction that a life so blessed should be lived in service to others. With a father from Kenya and a mother from Kansas, President Obama was born in Hawaii on August 4, 1961. He was raised with help from his grandfather, who served in Patton's army, and his grandmother, who worked her way up from the secretarial pool to middle management at a bank. After working his way through college with the help of scholarships and student loans, President Obama moved to Chicago, where he worked with a group of churches to help rebuild communities devastated by the closure of local steel plants. He went on to attend law school, where he became the first African-American president of the Harvard Law Review. Upon graduation, he returned to Chicago to help lead a voter registration drive, teach constitutional law at the University of Chicago, and remain active in his community. President Obama's years of public service are based around his unwavering belief in the ability to unite people around a politics of purpose. In the Illinois State Senate, he passed the first major ethics reform in 25 years, cut taxes for working families, and expanded health care for children and their parents. As a United States Senator, he reached across the aisle to pass groundbreaking lobbying reform, lock up the world's most dangerous weapons, and bring transparency to government by putting federal spending online. He was elected the 44th President of the United States on November 4, 2008, and sworn in on January 20, 2009. He and his wife, Michelle, are the proud parents of two daughters, Malia, 10, and Sasha, 7. Learn more about Barack Obama 's spouse, Michelle Obama. Health Despite Republican attempts to ruin it he passed Universal Health Care Reform which has started to go into effect. Once the United States has Universal Health Care Americans who are sick and can’t work won’t need to worry so much about how they will pay for medical care. Antichrist to conservatives? Neocons don't like him – because he’s a Democrat. Neocons are also scared. Obama’s policies are working better than the failed policies of Bush. He is not a Muslim. Conservatives (slanderously) claim that he is a Socialist, Communist , Fascist , a Muslim, and an Atheist, despite the fact that it is rather difficult to be all five at once; he is actually a Christian politician who tries to help the poor. Neocons also don't like Barack Obama because he is black and most Neocons are white racists. Barack Obama stands for the brighter tomorrow and life without racial tensions that America has so desperately needed. That can't all be put right in just one term but Obama has made a start. Due to conservative hatred of Obama, he has had to put up with an unprecedented level of obstructionism from the opposition party, including a standing Republican Senatorial filibuster on literally any and all Democratic legislation but the purely routine (and even that's not safe as the Republicans voted in lockstep against raising the federal debt ceiling, something which had been purely routine before). That this has led to the Republicans being known as the "Party of No" is something conservatives seem to find a source of pride. Mistakes Obama has made several mistake. In his 2006 book, 'The Audacity of Hope', while criticizing the economic policies of the Bush government, he said that they were unlikely to cause a major disaster that soon. D'oh! Well, nobody’s perfect. However, odds are he's probably right correct on this point anyway. The quote was "they were unlikely to cause a major disaster that soon." A'' major disaster. ''One. The book having been published in 2006, the Shrubbery would've had at least two more years to manage to mess up and spill more of their world-famous disastrous fail juice all over the American landscape again. Surely, there had been more than one disaster, before the whole sordid 8-year nightmare of the Shrubbery's reign finally ended. Of course unfortunately this did not get him to end the Bush tax cuts for the wealthy. Given the American political system no president without massive campaign funds stands any chance of re-election so cutting back on what wealthy donors want is impossible. Is Obama a Liberal? By American standards he’s a moderate Liberal, by European standards he’s Center right. Conservatives on Obama's Birth Certificate : see also: Obama Conspiracy Because conservatives often like to listen to themselves blathering (After all other people usually won't listen to them for very long) they'll complain about anything - so long as it's not one of their own talking points. They will go on and on about picayune, nitpicky crap that either hardly matters, or doesn't. Who has not heard the usual conservative suspects carping up storms about President Obama having not yet provided a real birth certificate? Something about the one that got printed isn't right, it is said. It begs the question about whether these people would have given a damn if one of their own paragons of moral virtue and candidates for God and Country had a glitch on his own birth certificate. They'd just say, "Does this really matter? What matters is that the candidate can lead the country!" ''Yes, this is correct. Speaking of Arnold Schwarzenegger: it is incredible to see how some of these same clowns that have been incessantly whining "Obama can't be President! He was born in ''Kenya, not the US! It'd be a safe bet that most of them really don't give a damn about the birth certificate in the first place. You may recall, a lot of them had said a few years back that they had wanted that "Born in the USA" clause to be overlooked, when it was thought that the steroid-popping, pretentious Republican movie star might want to run for President in the somewhat-near-future. Then there was the time that a bunch of Neocons hijacked Republican Mike Castle's debate on healthcare and changed the subject from healthcare, which is a concern personally involving millions of American people, to the Obama birth certificate inanity, which only should be of concern to Barack Obama. What dim twits. Of course, neocons sometimes just aren't all that good at winning debates on issues that are actually important at all, and since the healthcare topic is big, complex and important, compared to teensy, simple and trivial, one can guess why it seemed like a good idea to the neocons to do this. (After all, it seems a lot like what their guru Karl Rove would've done.) Recently a new certificate has been released stating he was born in Kenya; however due to the vast number of glaring errors probable it was a liberal prank to see how gullible WorldNewsDaily and Conservapedia are we're trying to sort out what it was probable it was a fail stunt by Andrew Schlafly or some other Republicans who are to stupid to see that won't work we don't know what it was but it wasn't any real birth certificate. The people from Fox News and the like can only get their readers to believe them when they conveniently forget to point to the readily-available truth on this completely pointless issue. Sometimes, I think these poor sods just get annoyed that when the liberal element was giving Shrub his well-deserved drubbings, the stuff that they chose to lambaste and expose tended to be both actually true, and with some exceptions, important. At any rate, President Barack Obama's birth certificate has been available in high resolution since before the election. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BarackObamaCertificationOfLiveBirthHawaii.jpg Conservative media on Obama Conservative media is constantly trying to crush Obama by calling him a socialist. This is due to the fact he is actually trying to help America and introducing Universal Health Care (something that every developed country should have), instead of appreciating that conservatives use America's traditional fear of communism to crush Obama. If having a healthcare system means that a country is socialist that means that countries like Australia, Canada, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Great Britain, Netherlands, Norway and Sweden are socialist. Well these countries are allies to the United States, do Conservatives want to be allies to countries that they think are socialist? Firstly, few of these countries are socialist. Secondly, increasing numbers of Americans now believe that Socialism is better than Capitalism. http://yglesias.thinkprogress.org/archives/2009/04/the_declining_unpopularity_of_socialism.php. In fact, conservative claims that Obama is a Socialist may backfire, and increase his support, being that the days of the paranoia about the Soviet Union are far enough behind us now that the younger generations learned about Socialism and Communism from schoolbooks, rather than their dads lecturing their kids about how the Commies were the guys who were supposed to blow us all up soon with all their nuclear missiles". In a popular YouTube video making the rounds, a documentary filmmaker from Europe interviews random Americans about various subjects that make the panties of right-wing conservatives get squeezed up in a bunch. One of them was "Socialism". No one seemed to know a thing about it. They could identify no Socialist countries or describe one single thing about it...believing that Socialism was "just another name for Communism"--or else, they'd answer: "Something to do with Facebook." Eergh. At USA Today, the commentators tend to be overly conservative, and they insult Obama at every turn. The tiresome and unoriginal snits about him never have to go on for long before someone's yammering about his being either a Muslim, or a Communist. He is neither of these. Obama is a Christian.http://www.nowpublic.com/world/break-obamas-teeth-hateful-pastor-steven-anderson-begs-god (To be completely fair, the liberals and Democrats in the United States, along with everyone else who disliked Bush II, certainly sent a lot of nasty comments about Dubya across the Internet. The big difference, though, is that most of the time, these referred to things which were actually true about Dubya.) See also *Faux News *2008 US presidential election *Fun:Barack Obama External links *Obama's first speech as US president Video *Official Obama for America campaign web site *New Energy for America *Office of the President-elect References Category:American People Category:US Senators Category:Change we need Category:Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Presidents Category:American Presidents Category:US Politics Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Democratic Party Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Awesome People Category:Liberals